SIBs-Strangers In Black
by ZB
Summary: Konnichi'wa, I finally loaded the next chapter! Go me! *cheers* I finally get around to telling you what happened, sorta. ^^;; Eventual shonen ai, possibly lime...Read and review!
1. Who Is That Mysterious Stranger?!

SIBs-Strangers In Black Part One  
Who is that mysterious stranger?!  
"I'll get you yet, Trunks!" yelled Son Goten to his best friend, Briefs Trunks.  
"Yeah right! That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard!" he yelled back, easily dodging Goten's attacks. He then pulled out a long, shiny, very sharp sword.   
Goten paled.  
"Hey, Goten, guess what?! I just sharpened it this morning!" said Trunks, watching Goten's eyes go wide.  
"Oh, crap."  
Trunks went SSJ1 and flew at Goten, who had enough sense to go SSJ1 as well. Trunks swung the sword around again and again, trying to get through Goten's defenses. Gohan, Goten's older brother, who would be starting high school soon, came outside.  
"Hey guys, lunch is-HEY!" he yelled, as Goten dodged and Trunks's sword continued its path toward Gohan's face. Suddenly, there was a flash of black, and Trunks's sword was gone.  
"Hey! Where'd my sword go?!"  
"If you promise to be more careful with your toys, I'll give it to you," said a low voice above them. They all looked up in time to see a stranger wearing a long black cloak that billowed around him and covered his face and matching black boots.  
"Who are you?!" demanded Trunks angrily. No one took his sword, ever.  
"I am but a lowly warrior. And you, Briefs-san, need to work on your control," he said, chuckling.  
Trunks, Goten, and Gohan's jaws dropped open.  
"What, ya never heard someone speak fluent Saiyago?" he said, landing softly on the ground as something silver flashed within the deep black folds of his cloak.  
"What was that?" asked Trunks suspiciously as Gohan's forehead wrinkled in thought.  
"When the time is right, you'll know." A streak of brown surfaced for an instant, then vanished much like the silver streak had. Suddenly, the stranger's head snapped up.  
"Ahh, it would seem that I am not your only guest today," he said, staring off into the distance.  
"Hey, that's my dad, you guys!" said Trunks, one eye on the sword. All he needed was an opening...  
Vegeta landed with a soft "thump" and dusted off his clothes. He had obviously been grappling with someone. This was confirmed as Son Goku landed next to him a second later.  
"Who is this? A friend of yours, boy? And why is he holding your sword? Don't tell me he took it from you," said Vegeta with a scowl.  
"Actually yes, I did take the sword from him. And no, I'm not a friend," said the stranger, fiddling with the sword, spinning it around and around by the handle, the blade flashing in the bright summer sun.  
"What are you doing to my sword?!" yelled Trunks. He couldn't take the sword while it was moving like that.  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, the silver streak flashing again.  
"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.  
"I'm playing with it, duh!" said the stranger, as everyone fell over.  
"If you want your sword back, remove my cloak. If you can do that, you don't even NEED the silly sword," said the stranger, absentmindedly balancing the business end of the sword on his finger.  
  
Marimei: Bum-bum-BUUUUUH! What will happen next?! I don't know, ask Tasuki.   
Tasuki: *shakes head* Baka Saiya/Una-jin. You'll just have to wait. Nyah-nyaaaaah! *sticks tongue out* See ya next time on-  
Marimei: SIBs!!  
  



	2. Who's Gonna Get The Sword?!

Last time on SIBs-  
"Hey! Where'd my sword go?!"  
"Who is this? A friend of yours, boy? And why is he holding your sword? Don't tell me he took it from you," said Vegeta with a scowl.  
"Actually yes, I did take the sword from him. And no, I'm not a friend," said the stranger, fiddling with the sword, spinning it around and around by the handle, the blade flashing in the bright summer sun.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Alrighty, Author's Notes!   
Yay, I'm soooooo happy to FINALLY get one of my stories up! This is sooo sugoi! Alright, people, I got some thank-yous before we go to the story.  
First, I'd like to thank God, for creating such a WONDERFUL writer! (Just joking!-_-;;)  
Second, I'd like to thank Ferris-chan (whom I refer to as Sarori) for tell me HOW to upload this story!  
Third, I'd like to thank my mommy and daddy for getting me a lot of sugary foods!  
Forth, Id' like to thank everyone at William Jefferson Christian Middle School and Hewitt-Trussville Middle School for all of their inspiration! (Cameos, etc.)  
And lastly, I'd like to thank Toriyama-sama (hey that rhymes!) for making SUCH a sugoi anime/manga and for NOT suing me (like he'd get anything, I'm dirt broke)  
Okay! Let's get on with the show!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"If you want your sword back, remove my cloak. If you can do that, you don't even NEED the silly sword," said the stranger, absentmindedly balancing the business end of the sword on his finger.  
"Alright. Sounds easy enough," said Trunks, narrowing his eyes at the stranger. A small smirk stole it's way across his face as he settled into a comfortable fighting position. This was gonna be a piece of cake. This guy was sure to be cocky from earlier. He'd throw a couple of test punches, and when he knew exactly what he was dealing with, he'd decide whether or not to go SSJ. (He'd already powered down from earlier.)  
"Since you're weaker, you go first," said the stranger, throwing the sword up into the air and holding it there with his ki.  
"Weaker?! I'll show you who's weaker!" yelled Trunks. What could be seen of the stranger's face was covered in a small grin. Trunks threw a couple of punches, which the stranger dodged.  
'Hmm, not bad,' thought Trunks. 'I'd better go SSJ1, if I want my sword. He's pretty fast.' When Trunks went SSJ1, it didn't even faze his opponent, he didn't even pause. Soon, Trunks started feeling tired. He thought maybe he should up he level when he suddenly started landing punches and kicks. Finally, the stranger fell to the ground. The sword still floated in the air, though, so Trunks didn't know how to get it down.  
"Didn't that guy wearing the cloak say you had to remove the cloak to get the sword back?" asked Gohan.  
"Yeah, he did," said Trunks, landing and walking toward his opponent.  
Suddenly, a hand whipped out and grabbed his leg and flipped him upside down. He went SSJ mid-flip.  
Trunks tore after the stranger, thinking to end the fight. Trunks sensed that the stranger was distracted, so he flew forward and grabbed his cloak. There was a blinding flash of red light and Trunks's eyes widened when he saw just WHOM his opponent had been...  
  
Marimei: Sugoi! I wonder who it is!!  
Tasuki: Yeah, I'm gettin' kinda curious myself.  
Marimei: You mean, you don't KNOW who it is yet?!  
Tasuki: Nope. Since I'm not getting enough reviews, I just might have to stop right here...  
Marimei: Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Bad, bad, very bad! Nooooooo, don't do it! PLEASE, everybody, REVIEW!!!  
  



	3. The Mystery Is Solved!

Bwuhahahahaha! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm baaaack~! I FINALLY got around to posting this...^^;; Hehe, well, I finally think I've got enough reviews, so here we go.   
Thank-yous!  
Pokahydee - Gomen! I'm working on it! I like cliffhangers! They're fun!  
Ferris - Noooooooo! No Hiei lemons! Noooooooooo!  
Hypergirl - Now you get to find out!  
chichiX - Don't be ashamed! Why does everyone think it's Trunks?!  
Katarik - You're welcome!  
Lady Kiriska - *bows* I can't believe you reviewed one of my fics! Sorry about taking so long! I have a good excuse! Really! I'll tell you as soon as I think of it! And, no, my number one fave isn't Trunks! That's Ferris's...  
Ginny H. Malfoy - Sorry! Also, I wonder why everyone seems to think it's a guy...  
I think some of you may have been confused, so here -   
Ages:  
Trunks twelve  
Goten: eleven   
Gohan: fourteen  
Mysterious Stranger: fourteen  
  
Oh, and, beware, I'm listening to Cartman's Kyle's Mom's a Bitch, so someone is gonna get bashed, I just don't know who yet! ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer:   
Though I walk through the shadow of Funimation  
I shall not perish but have everlasting life  
As long as I don't make money off this shit.  
Hehe...I guess it's safe to say I don't own it!  
  
Here we go!  
  
SIBs!  
by Tasuki-chan   
  
Chapter III -   
I Don't Believe This...  
  
Last Time On SIBs -   
  
"Didn't that guy wearing the cloak say you had to remove the cloak to get the sword back?" asked Gohan.  
"Yeah, he did," said Trunks, landing and walking toward his opponent.  
Suddenly, a hand whipped out and grabbed his leg and flipped him upside down. He went SSJ mid-flip.  
Trunks tore after the stranger, thinking to end the fight. Trunks sensed that the stranger was distracted, so he flew forward and grabbed his cloak. There was a blinding flash of red light and Trunks's eyes widened when he saw just WHO his opponent had been...  
  
~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks's jaw dropped. Eyes bulging, he released the admittedly weak hold he had on his opponent. There...was...just...no...way...  
As for everyone else, well, they weren't much better off. Even Vegeta looked shell-shocked. Trunks didn't blame them. He decided to ask this...this...person a question.  
"U-um, e-excuse me," he said, trying to get his mouth to move. (Okay, so I'm exaggerating a little)  
"Yes?" said the person, one blood red eyebrow raised.  
"What the hell ARE you?"   
"Now, that's what I call rude," said the warrior with a sniff.   
Gohan seemed to obtain the ability to use his mouth again, so he said,  
"Um, what I think my friend meant to say was, you're not human, are you?"  
"Not particularly," was the answer.   
"Well, that's obvious. What race are you?!" snarled Vegeta. He was in a bad mood because his son had been beaten by a...a...  
A smirk. "Una-jin. Well, half, anyway."  
"And the other half?"  
"My, my. So full of questions, are we?"  
"Shut up and answer the damn question! I am the Saiya-jin no Ouji, an I will NOT tolerate being talked to like that!"  
"Sheesh. Okay, okay. You really need to relax. Anyway, my other half is Saiya-jin, if you hadn't already guessed."  
"I knew it! Where are your parents?!" Vegeta demanded.  
The stranger stuck it's tongue out. "They're not here, and that's the reason I bothered you in the first place!"   
"What do you mean?" asked Goku.   
"Well, I was on my way home, and my ship broke! So I kinda need your help!"   
Everyone face faulted.   
"What? It's true!"   
"Somehow, I don't doubt it," muttered Trunks.  
"So, what's your name, anyway?"  
The stranger smiled.  
"Marimei. Senshi Marimei," she said, grinning.  
  
Tasuki: YEEEEEEEEEEES! I finally wrote it! Oh yeah! *does Dance o' Victory*  
Vegeta: Don't you think you made me a little too angry? Wouldn't I be happy that there's another Saiya-jin?   
Trunks: Yeah! I think you made him too upset!  
Vegeta: Thank you, son. I mean, everybody thinks I'm just this uncaring jerk, but I'm not! I may look tough, but deep down, I'm hurting! *wails*  
Everyone else: O.o   
Tasuki: Um...yeah...Vegeta...just...cry it out...hehe...he...Review!  



End file.
